With 55% of Americans overweight or obese, obesity and other associated metabolic diseases form the essence of a public health crisis in the United States. The role of physical activity in reducing the risk of obesity-associated diseases, such as cardiovascular disease and type 2 diabetes, is well-established. As more than half of U.S. adults are not meeting exercise recommendations, there appear to be behavioral barriers to maintaining a regular exercise program and thereby maximizing the health benefits of exercise. Furthermore, it is clear that not everyone accrues the same benefits in response to the same exercise exposure. It would be beneficial to identify genetic variations indicative of the likelihood of adherence to and physiological response to exercise programs.